criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vincent Perotta
Kills This guy was something else. Over 100 kills in 15 years? Rivaling Frank. Too bad he only had one episode. Wierdperson31 02:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Info Where are the informations on Vincent Perotta in the episod? In 2005, Perotta is hired by the mob. I didn't found this information in the episod. Who has writted this article? Why is writted that Perotta has been killed Freddy for Russo? :Watch the episode again. It's all there. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry but how do you know that Perotta has killed Freddy and the Marco's in 2005? I never heard this date when I'm watching this episod. Could you "help"me to understand better? I'm sorry for my bad english but I speak french not english Derek Morgan said that Russo didn't asked a Perotta to kill Freddy. Morgan said that when he is with Hotch to meet Perotta for the second time. But why Perotta has killed the Marco's? It isn't by chance. Why kidnaps the undercover cop? I can't answer at these questions. :Because the episode aired in 2005, we put the dates at 2005. And Perotta was the only one killing people in this episode; of course he has to be responsible for all the other crimes you mentioned. Watch the episode AGAIN. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:39, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok. But in the article from Wikia that speaks of Perotta is writted that Michael Russo has asked a Perotta to kill Jimmy and Freddy So, this article is wrong... :...What?... Russo DID ask Perotta to kill Jimmy and Freddy... UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) My purpose is to know why Perotta has killed Freddy if Russo had nothing asked to him... Why Freddy? It's illogical. I'm sorry but I believe that I need a summary. :Probably to remove loose ends. I don't know. Watch the episode and put in an edit. I don't have the time to do that myself. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) You say that Russo have asked to kill Jimmy and Freddy because he was suspicious. But that never appeared clearly in this episod. I have seen three times and I think that Russo has asked a Perotta to kill Jimmy and Fredd :Uh...that's what happened... You are clearly jumping to conclusions here. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What means that expression "to remove loose ends" I'm a french speaker... :To get rid of any witnesses, even if they didn't actually see anything (because they're not sure of it). In other words, Russo was being safe. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:14, August 30, 2015 (UTC) L'article that speaks of Vincent Perrota is so precise that it seems strange. Dates, places, crimes... For me, Russo was completely innocent. But maybe my idea is wrong. :The Wikia assumes that the crimes happen around the same time the episodes aired. A number of times, that's confirmed by the dates that can be seen on computers, cellphones, etc. And Russo was confirmed to have hired Perotta. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) So I summarize, Russo has asked to Perotta to kill Freddy and Jimmy because he was suspicious of. Perotta kills Freddy but also uncle and aunt... Two crimes for pleasure... Later I raped Jimmy to kill him. When Derek Morgan said: "You are not asked a Perotta to kill Freddy" it is a ruse... a trap My summary is good? :Yes, but Jimmy wasn't raped... UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What? :Jimmy wasn't raped. I don't know where you got that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) By the way are you american? :Yes... UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Kidnapped. :What in the world are you talking about now? UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Where in the episod you know that Russo is suspicious? I'm Belgian, European :Because it was confirmed he was the one who hired Perotta to kill Freddy and Jimmy. Why else would he call him to lure him in? UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) No suspicious with Freddy and Jimmy When Russo confirmes that he has hired Perotta to kill? Russo is suspicious towards Perotta but not towards Jimmy and Freddy... :Look, I don't know what in the world you're talking about anymore. Watch the episode again and you can learn everything from there. I'm pretty sure they have at least subtitles in your language. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:52, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Tell me if I can trust to the article from this site This article is reliable? Do you know Belgium? :It tries its best to be reliable. And if you're talking about the language, no. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Belgium the country... :Of course I know it! Anyone with a globe or map or whatever should know! UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:01, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I live there Thanks a lot for this informations. I need a summary for the episode 8 season 1. Someone else?